


All Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, gal - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, High School, I swear, M/M, Murder, Yandere, its not that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is in love with his best friend.But some people are trying to take him away from Tyler.Tyler will do anything to make sure he has josh for himself.Anything.





	All Mine

My name is Tyler Joseph, and I am in love with Joshua Dun. I love everything about him. But, he doesn't need to know that, Josh is my best friend, and he think I have a crush on  _Jenna Black. Ew._

But some people are trying to take him away from me.

 

_and I won't let that happen_.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
